Devil's Melody
by Katerina Banecourt
Summary: Elijah and Katherine get to enjoy a pleasant evening together. Set during season 4.


_**Summary:**_ _Elijah and Katherine get to enjoy a pleasant evening together.  
 **Author's Notes:**_ _This is just a little something that came to my mind one day while listening to Giuseppe Tartini's violin sonata in G minor, "Il Trillo del Diavolo", more commonly known as the Devil's Trill sonata (the 1995 rendition by Emmanuele Baldini to be specific). It's loosely based on the famed story of how Tartini was supposedly inspired to write this piece. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Devil's Melody**

As Elijah parked in front of the lavish house just outside of Richmond and got out of the car a pleasant smile made its way onto his face. He hadn't seen Katherine in a while now, being as he had been preoccupied with some of his own dealings, and he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to seeing her again. When he reached the door he lifted a hand and knocked, still a smile on his features as he waited for Katherine to open.

Katherine had been sitting in the living room, an old leather bound book in her hands although she didn't seem too drawn into what she was reading. At the knock she looked up from the pages, her brows creasing into a slight frown as she wasn't expecting anyone. Still frowning she set the book aside and rose to her feet, heading toward the entrance hall to open and see who it was.

Upon opening the door and seeing it was Elijah her frown turned into a genuine smile.

"Elijah, what a pleasant surprise." she welcomed him, while stepping aside to let him in.

His smile widening slightly at her reaction Elijah walked inside. A moment later he stopped and turned to look at her, watching as she closed the door and approached him. When she reached him he lifted his right hand to her face, brushing his fingertips over her cheek, while resting his other hand on her waist. He then leaned down and kissed her longingly.

Her eyes fluttering shut Katherine responded immediately to his kiss, while lifting her hands up to his chest and tugging softly at his shirt, bringing their bodies closer to one another. When they broke away after a short while, both of them a little breathless, she opened her eyes to look at him and murmured, "I've missed you, Elijah." her hands wandering momentarily over his chest, before coming to rest on his shoulders.

Sharing a smile with her he told her, "I have missed you, too, Katerina." before drawing her close again for another kiss.

When they eventually pulled away from each other they shared another smile and running his fingers through her hair Elijah inquired, "Do you already have plans for tonight?"

"No, I don't." Katherine replied with a slight shake of her head. Her smile widening she leaned closer and brushed another kiss against his lips. Eventually she pulled just far enough away so she could look at him, the smile still playing on her lips, and wanted to know, "Why are you asking?"

Elijah smiled, being able to tell by the look in Katherine's eyes that she probably had quite a few ideas as to what they could do with their evening. Caressing her face he told her, "Well, I was thinking we could go out for dinner."

"I would like that." Katherine replied, still smiling.

* * *

When they returned from dinner Elijah wrapped his arms around Katherine, drawing her close and kissing her gently. Smiling against his lips Katherine kissed him back, reaching her hands up to his shoulders and pulling him closer. As they broke away she suggested, "How about I get us some wine?"

"That is a great idea." Elijah replied with a smile, brushing another soft kiss against her lips, before releasing her from his embrace.

Katherine smiled back at him, letting her hands briefly run over his shoulders and down to his chest. Still smiling she stepped back and motioned to the living room. "I'll be right there." she then turned to head to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and glasses.

Elijah glanced after her for a moment, then he went to the living room. Upon entering the spacious room he took off his suit jacket, folding it over the back of an armchair as he went. He was about to head over to the shelf where the stereo was when he heard approaching steps, causing him to pause and turn around, a smile forming on his lips as his gaze fell on Katherine. He watched as she walked toward him, a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hands.

When she reached him Katherine lifted the bottle for him to take and inspect. "I'm sure you'll approve." she said with a smile.

"Indeed. An excellent choice, Katerina." he decided after a moment of studying the label on the bottle.

As they started towards the couch Elijah put an arm around Katherine. When they reached it he opened the bottle of wine, before taking the glasses from her to fill.

While he filled the glasses Katherine picked up the remote of the stereo and turned it on, the sound of classical music starting to fill the room. Once Elijah had filled both glasses with wine he set the bottle down on the coffee table. He then handed one of the glasses to Katherine, raising his own glass to her.

They both drank some wine, then Elijah set his glass down on the coffee table. Taking Katherine's glass and setting it down as well he then lifted a hand to her face, kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionatley back. Breaking away they shared a smile and he briefly caressed her face, before they both sat down.

Wrapping his left arm around Katherine he reached his other hand up to her face, letting his fingers run through her hair for a while, before he started to caress her face. Katherine's eyes fluttered shut as his fingers brushed over her skin. Eventually his fingers started trailing down the side of her throat, over her shoulder and arm, before wandering back up to her face.

A while later Elijah paused in his caress, letting his hand sink, as Katherine sat up and reached for her glass. He watched her pick it up and take a few sips of her wine, before setting the glass back down and turning toward him.

Moving to settle back in her previous place she lifted a hand to his face and leaned in, kissing him gently. As they broke the kiss she smiled at him and said, "I'm glad you're back. I really missed you." causing him to smile as well.

A moment later Katherine settled back into Elijah's arms, leaning her head against his shoulder, her right hand coming to rest on his chest, and closed her eyes, just listening to the music.

When a new song started Katherine smiled, recognizing it as Tartini's violin sonata in G minor. Opening her eyes she shifted slightly in Elijah's arms so she could look at him.

"I love this sonata. It's beautiful."

Elijah smiled at her words. "It is indeed." he agreed fondly.

"You know, I wouln't be surprised if you were actually standing by Tartini's side when he composed this sonata, whispering into his ear just what it should sound like." Katherine commented teasingly.

At that Elijah let out a chuckle and meeting her eyes he told her, "Actually, Katerina, you are not that far off with that assumption."

 _Italy, 1713:_

 _He had always had a great fondness of music, even while he and his siblings had still been human he had found it to be a source of great comfort when something troubled him. And while he shared Klaus's love for art and also appreciated good literature he had eventually turned to music to pass the time with. As a consequence he had over the course of the centuries learned to play a wide range of instruments, although his favorite was and remained the violin._

 _So when he had decided that he needed a break from his brother's constant scheming he had eventually decided to return to Italy for a while, as a great number of renowned musicians at that time, violinists in particular, were Italian. And of course there was a vast amount of art and literature as well as marvelous architecture and rich history to keep him occupied and distract him._

 _It was in Assisi that he made the acquaintance of Giuseppe Tartini after attending one of his concerts. Over the course of their conversations he became aware of the Italian's struggles to find inspiration for new compositions, and having noticed the man's talent and skill he decided to help him._

 _All that would be required was to give the man an idea to work with. And so he went to pay Tartini a visit to do just that..._

 _Having been a guest of Tartini before, he entered the house without any trouble and made his way to where the composer was sleeping. When he found him deep asleep he accessed his mind with ease, blending right into the dream he was having._

 _They conversed at length about music, the joy it brought to create something. And the struggles that came with pursuing any artistic vision._

 _Eventually Giuseppe inquired, "Are you playing yourself?" when he confirmed this, the other man picked up his violin and offering it to him Tartini requested, "Then please, if you do not mind, play for me."_

 _He gave a nod. "It would be an honor." he said, accepting the instrument as the other man held it out for him to take. After taking a short glance at the violin he started to play, nothing composed by anyone, just a melody that came to his mind as he was playing._

 _As he finished Tartini was looking at him with sheer amazement. He seemed nearly brought to tears by the haunting beauty of the melody._

 _Just then he noticed the sleeping man starting to stir and before Tartini fully awoke he was already gone, leaving the man to his inspiration._

"I suppose Giuseppe's interpretation is as close to the original melody as any mortal could achieve." Elijah mused thoughtfully, his fingertips still caressing her face.

At Elijah's words Katherine smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Are you going to play it for me?"

"If you wish." Elijah said with a smile, his eyes trained on hers. Katherine gave a nod, smiling at him as he leaned closer and brushed a gentle kiss against her lips, before getting up.

While Elijah went to retrieve his violin Katherine reached for the remote of the stereo and turned the music off.

Returning with the violin Elijah stopped a little distance away from where Katherine sat, briefly examining the instrument before he lifted it up to his shoulder, while his fingers moved to the strings. He then raised the bow, running it briefly over the strings, ensuring the instrument was still accurately tuned, before he began to play.

As Elijah started playing, his fingers seemingly dancing over the strings, Katherine closed her eyes, just listening to the beautiful piece. She soon noted the similarities to Tartini's composition, yet at the same time the melody Elijah was playing sounded nothing like it. The piece was so rich and complex as if an entire orchestra worth of violins were playing instead of merely a single one. It was so full of emotions - joy, anticipation, hope, longing, and at the same time it also held a deep sorrow that tugged at her heart like few other things had over the past five centuries.

When Elijah finished playing, the last notes still resonating in the air as he let the bow and violin sink, Katherine opened her eyes to look at him.

"That was wonderful." she told him genuinely, a smile on her face, her eyes shining with amazement.

Elijah smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Katerina. I am pleased that it is to your liking." while he spoke he set the violin and bow gently aside.

"You're more than welcome." Katherine replied, getting up from the couch. As she walked over to where he was standing she let out a soft sigh and chastised teasingly, "It's quite a shame, though. Thanks to you I will never again be able to enjoy the Devil's Trill quite the way I used to, knowing what it could have been."

"Hm, that is truly a pity." Elijah replied, wrapping his arms around her once she had reached him, "Even if it did not quite turn out how it was supposed to, this sonata is still a masterpiece. Perhaps one of the finest pieces of music composed to this day."

When Elijah embraced her Katherine smiled up at him, lifting her hands and resting them on his upper chest. "Perhaps. But whenever I hear it now I will only be reminded of the mastery and perfection of your playing."

"Now you are just teasing, Katerina." Elijah commented with an amused smile, lifting his right hand and brushing a strand of hair out of her face before caressing her cheek.

"Am not." Katherine protested playfully, her eyes flying momentarily shut as his fingers brushed over the side of her face, before she looked back at him.

Elijah's smile widened slightly at her tone. His fingertips still brushing over her cheek he let his gaze wander over her face, choosing not to question her words as his eyes stopped on her lips. Instead he gently tilted her head up, meeting her eyes once more, before leaning down to kiss her.

As their lips met Katherine longingly kissed him back, a soft sigh escaping her when Elijah moved his hand from her face to the back of her head and drew her closer, kissing her more passionately now. Her own hands moved up his chest, coming to rest at the back of his neck. After a while Elijah abandoned her lips, starting to trail featherlike kisses down the side of her throat, drawing a little moan from her and causing her to tilt her head slightly back, allowing him better access.

Eventually he returned his lips to hers, his left hand, which had remained on her waist, now moved up to the small of her back, and he drew her closer, deepening their kiss.

When they broke briefly away Katherine opened her eyes and they shared a smile, before leaning in for another kiss.

 _ **~oOo Fin oOo~**  
_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _Thanks for reading! Since this was one of my first fanfiction stories, and my first ever TVD story, this isn't quite on par with my more recent writings, but I do hope you guys liked this anyways. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)  
_


End file.
